


Filth

by Danny_R



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: He wants to cry for some reason. Maybe he's just happy to find an angel in the dirtiest place in the world.





	Filth

It’s the dirt that drives him crazy. The dirt is everywhere: eyelids, hair, boots, armpits. Klaus never was a tidy one, but this… this was too much. Dave, on the other hand, treated all of it as a game. He told Klaus to imagine himself as a child playing a game. A child, not scared to death soldier, not cannon fodder. 

Klaus was always thinking about himself first. He never cared about any war that he saw on the news. He never wanted to actually help people, maybe only a little, when they still were The Umbrella Academy. You know, that one with a trademark. 

He fights for himself. He fights to survive and to find a way to make that fucking suitcase work.

And then…

Then Dave happens. He is all sunshine and rainbows. He is here to help, you know. Dear god, he doesn’t know what he is doing. For a second Klaus wishes him to die and never experience PTSD and guilt-guilt-guilt. Only for a second. A moment later he wants Dave to live forever. Or maybe not, that could be tricky. He got it! They will die on the same day like in a good old fairytale. 

Vietnamese club is filthy. It’s not in any way a place for Dave. It’s a good place for Klaus though. It’s sweaty and bright and loud. Asian girls want to fuck Americans like the war doesn’t exist outside the club. Like the fact that Americans kill their brothers, fathers and husbands doesn’t matter. 

Dave’s lips are bloody from biting too hard. He does it when scared. And those are the most perfect lips ever. 

They stumble in a toilet. Where else would they go - it’s not twenty-first century with LGBT flags everywhere. 

One booth is empty.

“I'm… not sure what to do”, Dave says with a faint smile when the door is closed.

“I am, baby. I'm so sure, you can't even imagine”.

Klaus knows. Jesus, he knows too much about sex. It's almost nauseating. All the dudes he'd been with. They were almost like those ghosts - were not ready to leave him alone. All the sweat and bad breath and flabby bodies. 

With Dave… it's all different.

They are in a lousy bar's ugly toilet booth. And yet what's happening is so pure. Almost like immaculate conception. Yes, Klaus loves weird and cheesy metaphors. 

Their hands are dirty (that kind of dirt that doesn’t wash away with soap). Necks - salty from sweat. Dave smells of the ocean Klaus has never seen.

Klaus puts Dave's hand to his heart and they just stand there, looking at each other. Not the best place for this but they do not have another. 

“I want you so bad”, he says. For the first time in his life, he really means it. 

“So do I, champ”.

Dave almost laughs. Klaus's not sure what's so funny. Maybe he is. He always was, to be fair. Luther and Diego and Allison, they were always laughing. He was a joke. But not to Dave. Dave treats him differently. He listens to the bumbling, to all of the complete and utter bullshit. Dave’s the saint probably.

Their bodies melt together. So good, so smoothly.

This bond they have, these feelings. All of it, it’s forever. Klaus’s not a romantic, he never was, but suddenly all the awkward elementary school shit is as real as his dick craving for attention. 

Dave touches him through the military pants. It’s almost too much. The war is around, they haven’t had sex in months or even more, some of them have counted. 

It's so hot. The air is heavy and humid, almost unbearable. 

And it's over so soon.

Klaus comes into his pants with a loud moan and then helps Dave with shaking hands. Holy shit, even his dick is masterpiece. Klaus wants to feel that inside of him so badly. But not today, definitely not like this. Or maybe, you know, there won't be another chance. They could die any day, any second. Klaus tries not to think about it as something hot. But it's like a rope on the neck, slightly getting tighter. 

Dave kisses him right after, smashes their lips with desperate softness. He kisses everything away. Everything: a father who was an asshole, an awful childhood or the lack of it, Ben's death, years of drug use. Everything. Klaus is bare, naked and empty. 

Dave is glowing. His sun-kissed face is everything Klaus ever wants to see. 

And again, it's over so soon. 

And the magic suddenly disappears. 

Everything in this booth is so dirty, so filthy, it seems only looking at it will give you dysentery. 

Klaus sniffs. He wants to cry for some reason. Maybe he's just happy to find an angel in the dirtiest place in the world. 

I heard a rumor that angels fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker. Desperately searching for a beta reader. Please, find me, dear beta!  
> 


End file.
